A Day with Baby Trunks
by Evil LapizLazuli Knight
Summary: Vegeta wakes up to find himself alone at home with baby Trunks. The responsibilty to watch over the baby is now in his gloved hands. Will he survive? Or will Trunks prove to be Vegeta's hardest task yet?
1. Chapter 1

**um my attempt on humor. be kind.**

* * *

The sound of a high pitch cry woke him up. Groggily, he looked at the alarm clock to the side of his bed and clicked on the light. He waited for his eyes to adjust before reading the time: 3:41 am. Turning off the light, he placed his head under the pillow, trying to block out the noise from the room next door. Hopefully, he'll be able to get back to sleep. The cries only became louder after every minute the neglecting father refused to get up. 

"Woman!" Vegeta grumbled as he pulled the sheets to the side and got up. In the dark, Vegeta groped his way through the dark hall into Bulma's room. He didn't even bother to knock. A prince shouldn't have to wait for one's permission to do whatever. "Woman!" he called. The moonlight came through the window, spilling onto the bed…an _empty_ bed. The bed sheets were nicely fixed, completely flat and neat, and on the pillow was a note.

To his chagrin, Vegeta knew that Bulma had suspected that he would enter her room; otherwise she wouldn't have left the note on her bed. _'Don't flatter yourself, woman,'_ he thought as he picked up the note. _'Hadn't that baby woken me up, I wouldn't have come here to wake _you_ up to shut _him_ up!'_

The note said:

_Dear Vegeta,_

_My parents and I had to leave on an urgent business regarding Capsule Corps. Please watch over the place and the baby. Remember, you have to feed him so he can live._

_Love,_

_Bulma_

Vegeta scowled. She made it sound like he didn't know what to do with a baby. Of course he knows to feed it! But hearing the cries now, he wouldn't mind it starving to death…

Crumpling up the piece of paper and throwing it aside, he walked out of the big room and into his baby's room. He switched on the light, noticing for the first time the color of his room. Purple.

'_Is the woman mad?! Purple is not a boy's color!'_ Vegeta fumed. Putting such an issue aside, he walked over the crib where it harbored a crying baby. _'This boy must have gotten its lungs from itsmother. How else could it cry so loud!?'_

"Hey," he said in a commanding voice, but the baby didn't seem to stop. It was set on ruining the rest of Vegeta's sleep. "Hey!" he said more forcefully. "Boy! Go to sleep!" The thing kept on crying. "I said go to sleep!" This time he said it a little too loud, scaring the baby into silence. "Good. Now go to sleep." He stepped back, watching the baby as he slowly turned to walk away as he walked backwards, but he stopped.

The baby was staring at him with wide blue eyes. It sniffed once, but the mucus slipped down his lips anyway, its small fists in balls, its bottom lip sticking out in a pout.

"What are you staring at, boy?" Vegeta said as he walked up to the baby. Then he saw the most amazing thing ever. A mucus bubble began to blow out of the tiny nostril of the baby. Amazed, Vegeta leaned closer when suddenly it popped.

'_I must admit. That wasn't smart._' He thought to himself as he simply stayed in that position, with his eyes closed, trying very hard to control his annoyance from making him explode.

Suddenly, he felt something grab his face, and right when he opened his eyes, two little hands pulled on his face in different directions. Vegeta yelped in pain as he stepped back, but the baby only held onto his face, laughing in delight. With one hand, he held the baby, and with the other, pulled the tiny hands away from his face.

Holding the baby away in arms' length, Vegeta studied the baby. "Well, at least we have one thing in common: we find joy in the pain of others." The baby giggled, and Vegeta couldn't help but smile just a little. "You have strength, too."

He placed the baby back in the crib, but it only stood up with the support of the bars in the side. It held out a hand towards Vegeta, making a sound deep in its throat that Vegeta didn't understand. Of course he wouldn't understand. It was just a baby.

"No more playing, boy. Go to sleep." Vegeta said firmly. Right when he switched the light off in the room, the baby began crying again. Quickly, he switched the lights on, and the baby ceased its crying. "Fine. But as soon as you grow up, I won't allow you to sleep with the lights on. You'll learn to sleep in the dark. No son of mine will fear the dark when he's going to be trained to be one of the strongest warriors, even if he is half human."

But to his disappointment, as soon as he closed the door behind him, the baby began crying all over again.

"Kami! What will shut that baby up?!" Vegeta cursed aloud as he walked back into the room. He ran his hand through his hair with frustration. Eyes like slits, he looked down at the baby, who in turn, stared back at him. How do make a baby go back to sleep?

Then the idea hit him, although he didn't like it at all. He remembered a while back walking to the bathroom after one of his training sessions when he heard Bulma talking to the baby. It was absurd of course, to have a conversation with a baby when nothing understandable comes out of its mouth. _'Then again, I can't understand that woman either,' _Vegeta confirmed. That night, wondering what in Kami's name could Bulma find to talk about with the baby, he stood outside the room to hear.

* * *

_For fifteen minutes, he stood out there, listening to what he believed was…what did those earthling's call it? ...a bedtime story? Yes, that's it. It was something about a prince fighting an evil witch, who had turned into a dragon, to save the princess only to find her and the people in her castle asleep. What surprised Vegeta the most was that the prince had to simply kiss the princess to wake her._

"_And they all lived happily ever after." Vegeta heard Bulma say. Unidentifiable movement was heard before the lights switched off and Bulma walked out, closing the door._

"_So did the prince have to kiss everyone else so they call can wake up, too?" he asked, one thick eyebrow arched with mocking sarcasm._

_Bulma had jumped with surprise, but immediately recognized the gruff voice. "Oh?" Bulma said as she perched on hand on her hip. "Were you _actually_ listening?"_

"_I couldn't find anything to occupy myself with. Those robots in the spaceship with me are too weak to withstand my power. Fix it."_

_Bulma rolled her eyes. "For your information, buddy, I'm not your servant. You may have been a prince elsewhere, but on Earth, you're just like everyone else!"_

"_Oh, really now? Can anyone else besides me destroy this planet? Remember, that's what my original mission was; to blow up this stinking planet!"_

"_You would, but guess who stopped you? That's right, Vegeta, Goku did!"_

_Vegeta clenched his teeth together when Bulma realized she struck a nerve. She felt guilty immediately. "Look, I didn't mean--"_

"_As soon as I destroy those androids, I'm going to defeat Kakkarot. You understand me?!" he growled. He may have been short, but right now, he seemed to tower over her with a dark dominance._

_Rage was in his eyes, and Bulma didn't want to push it any further. She gulped and nodded. He turned away, completely regretting ever listening to that stupid story…or even taking her offer to stay in this blasted dome shaped house._

"_By the way," she said quietly, but he heard her. He paused and looked over his shoulder. She had an apologetic look on her face. "The prince didn't kiss everyone else. He didn't have to. As soon as he kissed the princess, everyone else woke up."_

_At first he looked nonplussed, but then he grunted and walked away, shaking his head. Bulma sighed, wondering if this argument had destroyed their relationship._

"_That's a stupid story," he said as he paused at his door. "If you wanted to tell him a story about a real prince, tell him about _me_." Before he went into his room, he smirked at her. "Maybe this time, the baby won't fall asleep like he did in that--"_

"_Yeah, well, bedtime stories like those are meant to make baby's fall asleep!" she yelled at him, but was delighted by the fact that he was still talking to her. She folded her arms across her chest and humphed. "But I'll take your suggestion into some consideration. After all, it's probably the prototype of boringness anyway!"_

"_Quiet now," he said as he held a gloved finger to his lips, undaunted by her insult, "You might wake up the baby."  
_

* * *

Now he stared at the baby, wondering if a bedtime story would indeed make this baby fall asleep. 

"Once upon a time," Vegeta started, "A race called the Saiy-jins took over a planet called Tuffle, and renamed it after their leader, Vegeta, who became king of the Saiy-jins. He had a son, who he also called Vegeta. He was destined for greatness…"

Vegeta went on with his story, completely absorbed and actually liking this. He went on telling his victories as a child before he was taken away by Freeza who destroyed Planet Vegeta.

"The great prince then swore vengeance--" he looked down at the baby only to see it sleeping. He gritted his teeth together, completely irritated. _'Was that woman right all along?'_ he thought miserably. He hadn't even finish but the baby fell asleep anyway. He placed the blue blanket decorated with clouds on it over the baby, switched off the lights, and waited in case the blasted baby cried all over again. Satisfied with the silence, he closed the door behind him and went to bed.

He slumped onto his bed with a smile as if he finally got to go to sleep after weeks of working without a rest. Never before had he felt so happy to finally go back to sleep…

* * *

**Um. Yeah, working on the other chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**6:23 am…**

Was the world against him? Was Kami punishing him for the bad deeds he has done in the past? Or was Trunks just out to ruin his day?

Those questions ran through Vegeta's head as his ears picked on the sounds of his crying baby. He placed his head under the pillow, hoping it would block out the loud wails if even by just a little. But like thunder cracking on a stormy day, the cries penetrated his weak barrier. Even so, that was not enough for Vegeta to get up. No matter how loud those screams were…

He finally did, however, when he swore he felt a vibration shake the walls. He was pretty sure it was caused by that loud mouthed little brat…

He swung the sheets aside in a hurry and ran to Trunks' room, shoving the door so suddenly that it scared the baby into silence. The door smashed into the adjacent wall, but that didn't bother the saiy-jin prince at all. No, no, no. His coal black eyes were settled on the little spawn of the devil inside the crib. His shoulders road up and down as he took in breath deeply, his heart threatening to jump out. How can such anger result from something so small and defenseless?

_Remember you must feed him so he can live…**feed him** …**feed** …_Bulma's letter went through his head. _'Is he just hungry?'_ Vegeta thought. _'What do I feed a baby?'_ And then he remembered…

* * *

_Vegeta had just walked out of the bathroom after a shower when he noticed the light peaking through Bulma's slightly opened bedroom door. He was going to train at this early morning, but it wouldn't hurt to stop by her room and see why she was awake._

_Without even knocking, which he did so rudely all the time when he needed something from her, he walked into the room. And just as fast, ran out the room, his eyes wide._

"_Vegeta!" Bulma called after him with a little laugh. She obviously didn't mind, but Vegeta's heart was racing. "It's ok! I'm feeding the baby!"_

"_Feeding the baby!?" Vegeta yelled, refusing to leave his spot. He was not scared; he was just shocked, and a bit embarrassed. He could even feel the blood rush to his cheeks. "What kind of method is that?!"_

"_Oh, stop freaking out, Vegeta. I'm sure your mother fed you like this at one point in your life…as a baby of course!"_

_Bulma saw Vegeta walk in, but noticed he didn't look at her or Trunks, who was suckling on her breast. She did see, however, a tint of blush on his face._

"_Don't worry, Vegeta," Bulma said, holding back her laugh, "I won't feed Trunks like this forever. In a few months, he'll be able to use a bottle."_

_Vegeta refused to ask why this was so, but he did question himself why should a bare breasted Bulma feeding her baby drive him out of the room? He'd seen her in less clothing, actually no clothing at all once before…_

* * *

A bottle? Is that how he should feed the baby? It couldn't eat food like…rice or anything? Well, whatever it is, he was happy that the baby was now able to use a bottle. He had also seen Bulma once feed him a little jar of baby food, which simply looked like apple sauce to him. But where did she keep the baby food?

Picking up the baby, who, for some reason, had a questioning look on his face, Vegeta placed him in one arm against his waist. Of course, he had seen Bulma carry him across her chest or over her shoulder, but he wouldn't risk having baby drool all over him. Besides, the baby seemed to enjoy it because it made happy squealing sounds as its small pudgy arms moved around as if it was flying. For some reason, Vegeta felt himself give a little smile.

Vegeta reached the empty kitchen. It felt so cold without the ever-so-happy mother of Bulma to dance around and sing as she cooked at the same time. In fact, the whole entire building was quiet without them. There were no robots running around to clean, and there were no workers…it was, to Vegeta's surprise, completely empty for him and his son. He wouldn't be bothered, just like he had always hoped for…But why did he feel a tad nervous?

On the fridge, besides plenty of magnet pictures of Bulma and her family, except for himself, was a little blue note. He snatched the little paper and read it.

_Vegeta, Trunks likes warm milk. I placed some bottles in the fridge, just microwave it. But not too hot. And in the fifth cupboard to your right, there should be baby food._

Vegeta silently thanked Bulma because that was the only way he could--and _would_--do it. "Ok, boy, let's get you some milk."

After microwaving the milk as the letter said, he handed it to the baby. It screamed. "What the--?" Vegeta started as it knocked the bottle aside. "What's wrong with you? Fine! We'll just give you some of that food in the cupboards."

'_Gross,'_ Vegeta thought as he pulled out a little jar of green goo in it. _'Babies actually like this?'_ He opened it and smelled it. He grimaced. The smell was just as bad as it looked. But this is what babies like…so be it…

From the drawers, he took out a spoon that had a purple soft end. He placed the baby in a high chair and tried to feed him, only to have it fling it away and cry.

"Kami!" Vegeta said aloud. "You're hungry aren't you?!" '_Was the baby not ready for food like this? Would…he have to feed it the way Bulma…-NO!'_ Vegeta fumed. His…his chest was not capable of such a thing!

"Eat it, dammit!" Vegeta ordered, but the baby only smacked the spoon away again when he tried. His fists clenched and unclenched. Suddenly, the phone on the wall rang. He looked at it as it rang, unsure if he should pick it up. He never had before, but he did see those humans do it. It shouldn't be hard.

He walked up to the phone and picked it up and placed it to his ear. He waited, but there was nothing. "Well?!" he practically screamed into it. "I'm waiting!"

"Vegeta!" the voice on the end gasped. It was Bulma. "You're supposed to greet the caller with a 'hello' or something!"

"Why would I do that?"

"To let us know you're there and that you actually picked up the phone!" before he could say anything more, she continued. "I'm just calling to check up on the baby. I know around this time, he'd be awake. Did you feed him?"

"I'm trying!" Vegeta said, completely frustrated. He growled when the baby began to cry. "It won't eat anything! I heated the milk like you said, but he didn't want that! You said he liked it hot. And then I tried feeding him that…disgusting looking piece of crap you call baby food, but he didn't want that either! What the hell am I supposed to do?!"

Bulma stifled a giggle. The only time she would see him frustrated was every time he walked out of the gravity room, obviously angry because he hadn't turned super saiy-jin yet. To know he was frustrated over a baby…was completely bizarre and almost funny.

"Not hot milk, Vegeta. _Warm_ milk. I'm sure you must have heated it to a boiling point. Let that cool down for a few minutes. But for now, try to feed Trunks again the baby food. What I do is that I pretend to like it--"

"Oh, no, I won't!" Vegeta raged into the phone, completely angered at the thought of putting that crap in his mouth. His stomach was for food of…delicious delicacy…not _baby_ food, something that was way too far from delicious.

"It worked for me, Vegeta. Just try. And if that doesn't work, you can try the milk, once it's cooled down a little of course. And then when you're done feeding him, you'll need to make him burp. Check once in a while if he needs a diaper change. Vegeta I do hope you know how to change diapers."

"Of course not! I've never had such…such a _burden_ put under my responsibility. I was trained to fight and kill, not _baby-sit_!"

"Well, Vegeta. He _is_ your responsibility. You're a father now."

"Even my own father never changed my diapers! We had servants do that! Where are yours? Those mechanic…things…?"

"I had to turn them off, Vegeta. They use a lot of energy, and I don't think you know how to recharge them."

"You could have shown me that!"

"I would love to, but you always seclude yourself in that gravity room. I'm sorry, sweetie, but you'll have to deal with this for now until I come home."

Vegeta blushed at being called 'sweetie', an endearment name given to a significant other. And he, the prince of all saiy-jins, was far from being a 'sweetie.' But he couldn't help but feel his heart jump with a little joy at being called that.

"Don't call me 'sweetie.'" He said, voice dark, purposely holding a hidden threat behind it.

But Bulma mistook his meaning. "Of course I'm going to have to call you once in a while, sweetie. I can't really trust you with the baby." She sighed. "But, look, I've got to run, ok? I'm not sure when I'll be home, but please, take care of the baby." Without another word, she hung up. Vegeta placed the phone back on the hook and turned around very slowly, in a dark deadly way that made his victims fear of what would come after he fully faced them, to look at the baby, who still cried.

He picked up the jar and took a spoonful of the icky goo.

He grimaced and, in a monotone voice, said, "It's good. It's really good." And then he thought that maybe Bulma's idea might actually work. He was willing to try anything at this point. Anything but his…chest.

"See?" He placed a spoonful in his mouth. Not a split second went by before he started gagging on it. "Disgusting!" he yelled. Then he looked at the baby, understanding why it disliked it, too. "Why would she feed you this?! Did she actually _force_ it down your throat?!" For the first time, he felt sorry for the baby. "Now what am I going to feed you?"


	3. Chapter 3

**7:00 am.**

Vegeta had just finished feeding the baby, of course minutes later when the milk had cooled down. The baby had happily taken it and drank. It was so easy that Vegeta didn't know why he was going crazy before. Panic can affect your decisions and thoughts…

"Ok. Let's put you back to bed." Vegeta said to the baby as he picked Trunks up and held it against his waist. "I need to do some serious training. I already wasted too many minutes. I need to eat."

Vegeta finally reached Trunks' room where he placed the baby not too softly into the crib. They stared at each other, not really sure of what to do next. Vegeta was hardly there to see it do anything. What did babies do when they're alone?

Slowly, Vegeta inched out of the room, not taking his eyes off the baby in case it would cry all over again. He was so close out the door when the phone rang. Glancing at the baby once more, he picked up the cordless phone than hung on the wall. "What?" he growled into the phone.

"Vegeta, did you feed the baby?"

It was Bulma. Thank, Kami. "Yes I did. It took a while, but I finally fed it. Now what do I do?"

"_Him_…fed _him_…" she corrected.

"What?"

"The baby is a person, not an item."

"Whatever. What do I do now?"

"Play with him for a bit. Keep him company."

"What? Until when?!"

"Uh, the whole day maybe? Or at least until I get back?"

"What can you possibly do with a baby for a whole day?"

He heard her give out an irritable sigh. "Well, since you're always locked up in that space ship of yours, I like to go outside with the baby. Like take a stroll in the park, or go out and shop."

"Park." He said into the phone, with a dark voice that clearly showed how stupid he thought it was. "Shop. Why would anyone enjoy that?"

"I don't know, Vegeta. Ask the people who do it. I do it. It is enjoyable. To go out and--" she paused for a moment and Vegeta heard her be interrupted by someone in the room. It sounded like a man. That didn't take him aback as much as when he heard Bulma give out a little shy giggle.

"Who's that?" he demanded into the phone. "Are you sure this is a business trip? Or are you seeing a lover?"

"Vegeta!" she said with shock, but he could tell she was smiling. "I'm shocked by that idea! I have no lover, and who could I love but you?" she said in a teasing voice.

He humphed in response, but was satisfied anyway.

"Anyway," she continued, "I have to go again. Just spend some time with the baby. Father-son bonding, you know? He's had too many mother-son bonding already, ok?"

"The only bonding I would want is training it-uh, him to be a strong warrior! That's the only bonding we'll do!" he yelled into the phone, but she had already hanged up. Irritated, he slammed the phone into the cradle.

"Blasted woman," he muttered to himself. Suddenly the baby began to cry. "Blasted baby." He walked into the room, stomping his feet on the way. "C'mon!" he growled as he roughly picked up the baby and held him to his waist. "We're going to the park!"

He looked through the drawers for appropriate outside clothes. For a moment, Vegeta could only stare at the different colors of clothing, all fit for a baby. But not for his baby...no... It was unacceptable! With his pointer finger and thumb, he picked up a blue shirt with happy faces all over it. He could on gape at the thing, completely disgusted with the idea that his son wore these things…all because of that woman, Bulma.

Something pink in the drawer caught his attention. Dropping the blue shirt, he reached out for the pink material and…pulled out a pink shirt! His mind reeled back to a memory where he once had to wear a pink shirt. This one, like his own, had little buttons on the front and a little collar. He was too afraid to turn it over, but he did. And on the back it said "BAD _BOY_".

He almost collapsed. Crumpling the shirt in his hand, he quickly burned it with his power until it was nothing. Satisfied, he rummaged through the thousands of tiny shirts. After what seemed like hours, he found a suitable shirt for Trunks: a simple black shirt with dark blue stripes. He checked the second drawer and was happy to find blue jeans, all looking the same…until he picked up one and watched it unfold to see little cars on the front. He pulled another and found this time little lady bugs on them. He began throwing jeans aside as he searched for a good pair of jeans.

"At least a normal one…" he pleaded. As the jeans lessened in the drawer, he began to panic, his eyes frantically searching the drawer. No baby of his is going to dress like every little infant out there. He was not going to be dressed in ugly pathetic cute things…no, not his baby who will grow into a strong warrior. Finally he found blue shorts that had a smiling sun on the back pockets. Compared to the others, this was fine.

With the chosen clothes, he dressed his son. Still holding onto the child, he walked into his own room. In there, he dressed himself in a regular black tank top and gray sweatpants.

"Time to go to the park," Vegeta said.

* * *

The morning was sunny with the grass and leaves still wet with morning dew. The busy city had already woken up as people filled the sidewalks, and cars on the streets drove by to get to work. The clouds above were in little puffs, scattered in the bright blue sky. Vegeta found himself thinking of Bulma's eyes…so blue… 

Women shrieking caught his attention. He turned from the sky and watched as three women in different hair colors came running up to him. He took a step back, as they screeched to a halt and stood before him, eyes all shiny as they stared at Trunks.

"What a darling baby!" squeaked one woman. She had dyed her hair blond, but Vegeta could see that her natural hair was black by the dark roots. She was bending over, holding onto Trunks' outstretched arms.

"Tell me! Are you the father?" the purple-haired woman asked, but before he could answer, she giggled and lightly slapped her forehead. "Of course you're the father! The baby looks just like you!"

The orange-head laughed and told her friends, "Look how he's holdin' the baby!"

The other two glanced at his arm and giggled. "This must be your first time having a son!" Blondie guessed. "What's his name?"

"Where's your wife?"

"Are you single?" the purple haired seem to hope. "What's your name?"

Vegeta could only tilt away from them for his legs didn't seem to move. At first he was surprise, but now he was annoyed. They were all giggly and flirtatious that it annoyed him a bit. He looked down at his son, who was enjoying their attention.

"We're busy at the moment." He stated as he moved, signaling that this conversation was over and that he wanted to leave.

The purple-haired woman dared to grab his arm. He was tempted to take her arm and throw her over his head, away from him, and away from the city. "Why are you in a hurry?" she asked, a little insulted.

"Yeah," orange-top agreed, "We're just askin'."

Blondie didn't seem to mind, she still played with the baby, making weird baby noises as Trunks giggled.

Vegeta didn't know what to say. "Yes," he growled a little, "This is my first time being a father. His name is Trunks. I have no wife--" at that, the purple-haired woman's eyes seem to glow and glitter --"and neither am I interested in one. We're leaving."

He pushed passed them, having to shove them aside. They gasped, completely insulted. "Some kind of father ya are!" orange-top yelled at him, but Vegeta kept walking, not once slowing his pace. "Ya don't even know how to hold a baby!"

"Jerk!" the purple-haired said.

"Bye, Trunks!" Blondie said, waving.

'_Idiots,'_ Vegeta thought to himself, gritting his teeth against each other. He reached a cross walk but didn't bother to press the button. He walked into the street as a car quickly turned to dodge him, crashing into another. He didn't care. He didn't care if someone died or was hurt or that they now had to pay thousands of dollars to get their car fixed. Nope.

"What are you? Blind?" the angry driver said as he jumped out of his car, stalking towards Vegeta. Vegeta could sense him coming to him from the back. "Hey! I'm talking to you!" He placed his hand on Vegeta's shoulder to stop him. But the saiy-jin prince simply grabbed onto his hand, squeezed it tight, and threw him over his shoulder. People gasped as they saw a huge man fly in the sky and crashed into a tree. Vegeta kept walking.

"Now, where's that blasted park?" Vegeta muttered. He was walking down a random street, the baby in his arm squirming. "Stop moving." He ignored the weird stares at him for the way of holding the child. Trunks didn't seem to mind. He liked it; and if he liked it, then screw everyone else.

Vegeta stopped in front of a store, looking at the window where female mannequins modeled clothes. They showed a lot of the clothes that Bulma wore, revealing lots of skins and were very…intimate. He was, to be honest, enthralled.

"There he is!" voices screamed. He turned around and saw cops running after him, waving their batons in the air. The way they moved made it look like he'd been running away from, leading them in a chase. Vegeta never runs from anything. His ears twitched when he heard sirens.

"Hold it right there!" they still yelled. Vegeta didn't move, and he was wondering why the hell they were screaming orders when he simply stood there. Suddenly, as they came closer, they slowed down and he saw one of them pull out handcuffs.

Huh?


End file.
